<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PRIZE by TheOriginalCowboyCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084009">PRIZE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat'>TheOriginalCowboyCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#31DaysofApex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31DaysOfApex, Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalCowboyCat/pseuds/TheOriginalCowboyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#31DaysofApex [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PRIZE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Bloodhound was good with guns, that was a given. They'd spent years sharpening their skills, learning how to use all sorts of weapons, and coming to know them as an extension of their body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The gun in their hands, however, was fairly different, but after a few test shots, they felt ready to take on the target that sat tauntingly a few feet in front of them. It was a simple shot, one they could likely make with their eyes closed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Its pattern was repetitive and predictable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You gonna take the shot?" Elliott asked beside them, "We don't got all day,".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They shushed him and steadied their aim, "Have patience, Elliott. We will win this...".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He huffed softly and rolled his eyes, "Don't get too cocky, you already missed the first two shots,".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bloodhound shot him a look, a low growl passing over their lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He blushed slightly and averted his gaze, "sorry".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They hummed and sighed, settling into position before finally squeezed the trigger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>BANG!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The target toppled over, a bullet hole cut right through in the center. Bloodhound cracked a smile, "Náði þér...".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Holy shit, you actually did it," Elliott muttered is shock and surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you ever really doubt me?".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No... but holy shit! These things are usually rigged!" He continued gesturing to the carnival game he'd spent way too much money on trying to win before passing the BB gun to Bloodhound, "I don't think I've ever even <em>seen</em> someone get the big prize!".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bloodhound chuckled, taking hold of the large plush Nessie the booth handler passed to them, his expression equally as surprised. "Really? But it is such an easy game once you get a handle on the gun,".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah well, it's easy for you cause you've been handling guns longer than me... plus we are Legends so I think we had a bit of an unfair advantage," the trickster replied, throwing an arm around the hunter's shoulder as they continued to walk through the popup carnival that rolled through town, "so, what are you going to name it?".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bloodhound looked at Nessie plush again and shrugged, "I am unsure. I had thought of giving it to Natalie since she has a fondness for such thing,".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't wanna keep it as a memory of this monumental occasion?" He teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah, I don't think so. I already have a prize to commemorate this occasion,".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh?".</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bloodhound nodded and smiled. "It is you, ástin mín. You are my prize,".</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>